Born From The Sky
by LexietFive
Summary: Scott coming to terms with single parenthood.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya, **

**This story idea was born from a photo I saw and loved, where the man screamed Scott to me. I hope you like it, **

**credit goes to Darkflames Pyre for the title, thank you so much, honey.**

Chapter one

Scott Tracy lay in his bed in the hotel suite,unable to sleep. For the first time ever,he was not simply awake due to insomnia. Normally,a very light sleeper he was currently exhausted. Right now,he was so tired that he would fall asleep if that dratted monitor on the bedside table would just shut up long enough for him to do so.

Wearily he swung his feet out of bed and padded across the room to the suite's second bedroom door. Gently he pushed it open and the sound of the noise increased in volume as the baby in question shrieked at the top of very healthy lungs, he hurried to pick him up,cradling him gently as he settled him in his arms. He turned to go back to his part of the suite,glancing into the hired cot again as he did so. He breathed a sigh of relief as he carried his little son out of the room. At least the boy was the only baby awake this time!

Scott switched the bottle warmer on,and surprisingly dealt quite quickly with changing the child into a clean diaper and a brand new sleepsuit. The corners of his lips turned up, it had been just over twenty years since he had done diaper duties and he had to be honest he hadn't missed that job at all! But right now it did feel good that he obviously hadn't forgotten how to do it because frankly he was going to need every bit of baby knowledge he could possibly muster.

He picked the bottle up,raising it toward a wailing little mouth when he stopped himself. His Grandma's words of years ago when he helped to bottle feed motherless baby Alan, floated through his head "no matter how tired or rushed you are,ALWAYS test the bottle before giving it to him!"

"Sorry,Buddy." He murmured, as he shook a few drops onto his wrist, then upended the teat into a willing mouth. As the baby sucked hungrily,Scott looked down at him,taking in the dark silky looking hair on his head,the little,long fingered delicate looking hands and long legs.

"Have to think of a proper name for you soon." he murmured softly, "and tell your Grandpa and uncles all about you guys. Gotta break the news that you're coming to live with them too. Now Daddy's not a coward, Bud ,but he sure isn't looking forward to explaining your existences and why I never married your mother before you were born,to your Grandpa. No Sir, I'm not!"

The baby dozed,teat still in mouth, Scott gently extracted it and put it aside. He carried 'Bud.' back to the cot and gazed down at the sleeping inhabitants, as he laid the baby back in, and gently covered him with a soft blue blanket.

He rubbed his heavy eyes and gazed around the room, taking in all the new equipment and paraphernalia he had purchased in the last couple of days. At least they would be going home in Tracy 1, the main jet of the family fleet of aircraft. Or they would be in 3 days time, when one of his little brothers made the journey from their South Pacific island home to come and pick him up here in England.

Scott yawned widely, not bothering to try suppress it. He looked at the clock, 02:45 am,with any luck he could get a couple of hours sleep now. Time enough to think about all this later. Right now, there was a bed in the room that he felt was mentally calling him, he was that tired. He crawled into it and lay back on the pillow. May as well nap while the babies were sleeping. He shut his eyes and slept.


	2. Chapter 2

**To everyone who has been so kind as to read, review,follow or even favourite this story, thank you so much. It really means the world to me and my confidence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tracy family except for Scott's children, so I thank the Andersons for creating them. I only play with them and put them back when finished.**

Chapter Two

"Waah! Waah! Waah!"

Scott awoke with a start,heart beating wildly,for a split second not even remembering where he was,taking a deep breath as reality sank in. He scrambled out of bed,grabbed the bottles of pre-prepared baby formula,putting them into the bottle warmers. He glanced at the time as he headed for the cot. 0505 am. Well he had had a couple of hours anyway. He reached the cot and quickly scooped his daughter out,hoping that she was the only one awake right now and so far she was.

"Shh,shh,Honey! Daddy's got you,shh!"

Luckily,Scott found that only her diaper needed changing right now,her little pink sleepsuit was fine,quickly he snapped the poppers open and changed the soggy diaper,making the little girl more comfortable. Her wails subsided slightly,but Scott's keen ears picked up fresh murmurs from the cot. He gently placed the little girl in a pink bouncy baby chair and strapped her into it.

"Sorry,Honey, you'll have your bottle in a little while,"

He shook his head and hurried back to the cot. Sure enough his son lay there whimpering, but if he wasn't seen to quickly,Scott already knew after two days with him,those whimpers would become roars.

"Come on,then,Buddy,before you disturb your sister,he lifted the boy out,while casting a glance at the cot's last remaining occupant,who was still sleeping peacefully. Scott smirked. He had spent only 2 full days with his children,but he could already see that Little Missy was going to resemble her uncle Virgil and sleep through anything.

Conscious of Honey and her whimpers,he quickly changed Buddy's diaper and settled him into the blue bouncy chair that matched Honey's pink one in style and design. He cast a glance at the empty yellow chair,thankful for one baby who was a good sleeper. So far feeding two at once was as efficient as he could get. Yet he knew one day he would be put to the test with all three,it was just pure luck so far that that hadn't happened.

Quickly he grabbed two of the bottles from their warmers and tested them,he then sat in the comfy chair by his bed,the two babies in their chairs in front of him,leaned forward and placed the bottle teats' in the babies mouths.

Instant silence in the room,Scott heaved a sigh and gazed at his oldest and youngest children,contemplating names in his mind,they were three weeks old and still officially nameless. He couldn't call them,Honey,Missy,and Buddy for the rest of their lives,could he? He shook his head. No,he couldn't, Those were names,the nurses had given them due to their mother haemorrhaging to death before the youngest had even been delivered. He wished with all his aching heart,that Janie had told him she was even pregnant,let alone expecting triplets. That if she had he would have been spared the awful double shock that had come about from being told he was a father to three motherless infants.

Scott bit his lip, no,he couldn't think of her just now,not of what might have or could have been. He couldn't even think of that fantastic bittersweet week they had spent together when he had met her again,eight months ago. The babies were his,now. New lives,new names,that's what they deserved. He just couldn't help wondering what Janie would have called them if she had lived long enough to see them properly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya all, I'm so sorry for the lateness of this update. Real life has been so hectic over the last two weeks that though I kept planning to update I never managed it. **

**Many thanks to everyone who's read,reviewed, followed or faved this. You've done wonders to my self confidence and I can't thank you enough.**

**Disclaimer. I don't own Thunderbirds or any Tracys except for the three babies. I just play with them and put them back on the shelf when done.**

**Chapter Three**

With these turbulent thoughts racing through his mind,he cast a glance out of the the window at the morning sky glowing in pinks and golds and blues, the shades reminding him of the colours he had dressed the babies in. His eyes crinkled as he smiled. "Sky?" He looked down into Honey's little face and silvery blond hair. "Yes,...Sky! Fitting name for an aeronaut's daughter."

Bottles finished,he lifted the little girl over his shoulder and gently rubbed her back until she let out a satisfying belch. He gently placed her back in her chair. "You, little girl,are Sky Tracy.." He smiled again "Sky Lucille Tracy."

He picked up his son,repeating the rubbing motions until the little boy belched too. "Afraid you'll have to be Buddy a little longer while I think of a name for you." He told the boy as he placed him back in his chair.

As if on cue,Missy started wailing. Scott stood up and went through to fetch her. He laughed out loud as he bent over the cot to retrieve her. Yes,sir,she was most definitely her Uncle Virgil's niece, every time she woke,she was grumpy and irritable until she was fed,just like Virgil was a grouch in a morning until he had his coffee fix. How was Tracy Island going to cope with two of them,he wondered,as he carried the screaming red faced child to the changing mat. He felt like this was a case of déjà vu as he dealt with his third diaper of the morning and the intricate challenge of removing a wet sleepsuit from a screaming baby,replacing it with a clean one. Not an easy task when all she wanted was her bottle,now if not sooner. He picked her bottle up,tested and put it to her mouth where she sucked hungrily,quickly becoming placated. She was Sky's identical twin for looks but oh what a difference in temperament. Bottle finished,he picked her up and lay her over his shoulder.

Ten minutes later,he was growing increasingly frustrated,he had rubbed,he had patted,he had tried everything he could think of to get the girl to bring her wind up,but no success yet. He paced the room,and was distracted by a high pitched beeping noise. "What the..." He thought he had shut that off!

He looked down at his wrist,where his comm watch sat. Automatically,He lifted it to see the dial,snapping out the words "Scott,here." in terse tones. A platinum blond haired,man's face appeared on the dial.

"John,here," the image said. "Scott,you'd better call base. Dad's furious that you haven't checked in yet. And that you've ignored his calls by shutting down your comm..."

Johns mouth dropped open to Scott's surprise. "What the hell is that on your shoulder,Scotty?"

Scott glanced at his shoulder, "what does it look like it is,John?"He smirked. "And I thought you were supposed to be the intelligent one of us. I suppose that's all you can expect of a Harvard student?"

John raised an eyebrow, "Hmm,maybe I should rephrase that," he drawled. "I know what it is,obviously,what I want to know is whose is it? And what's it doing on your shoulder? And why have you switched your comm off? Oh,and I'll ignore that last comment of yours as being unworthy of my response!"

Scott looked directly at the dial of his watch,while his other hand kept up the patting rubbing motion on Missy's back. Still no luck. He sighed.

"Ok,Johnny,first of all,I'm putting you on pain of death,that what I tell you goes no further than you, ok? I'll tell the others when I'm ready."

John nodded.

"Right then,this little girl belonged to...Janie," Scott swallowed down the lump in his throat that threatened to choke him every time he said her name, she's on my shoulder because I am trying to get her wind up,and I turned my comm off 4 days ago because...because I'm the father and I'm struggling to cope and I just wanted..no,needed time to come to terms with everything before I told anyone." He scrunched his eyes shut and bit his lip in an attempt to stop himself breaking down completely.

"Oh,Scott!" John's voice was decidedly softer,as he took in his eldest brother's sleep-deprived, rumpled appearance,and the fact that Scott had tears in his eyes,when John couldn't remember the last time he'd seen him even close to tears. " Bro, don't! I understand! You're overwhelmed that's all."

Scott opened his eyes,and his lips twitched. "Understatement of the century!" He began. He was cut off by a bubbly burping noise as Missy bought her wind up at last,along with a trickle of milk which ran down,Scott's back. He grimaced.

"Listen,Scott,you're busy right now," John said. "I'll tell Dad,I've still had no luck getting hold of you,but, in return you call me later when you can and we'll talk. You've got 3 days before you have to come home after all. For now,your secret's safe with me up here in the stars."

"Ok,John, I'll call you later,then. Scott out." He went to switch the comm off again,then smirked slightly,it was still off. Leave it to John,the communications genius to override the system to get through, he chuckled, shaking his head. He cleaned up Missy,wiped his back with a towel,and carried her through to join Sky and Buddy. He placed her in her bouncy chair and buckled her in. He made sure all three were fine,then padded over to the room service computer,quickly selecting toast and eggs and hot black coffee. He was starving and besides right now he needed the caffeine!


	4. Chapter 4

**First off; Massive apologies to anyone I didn't reply to regarding Chapter Three's reviews. Real Life really ran away with me over this last month and I totally forgot. I even uploaded this chapter over a week ago and plain forgot to post it. Thank you all for your kind words, they mean such a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own anyone you recognise, I only own the triplets. Though I wouldn't say no to a share in John Tracy, sadly he and his family belong to the Andersons and I only play with them for a while on loan.**

Chapter four

The food arrived and Scott quickly devoured it,then he picked up his coffee,and sat down by the babies. His gaze settling on Missy, he had come to one decision over her name. Whatever he called her,her middle name was going to be Jane,after her mother.

He drank his coffee,while perusing the subject,trying to remember conversations of years ago,back in the heady happy days of their relationship when such things had been up for discussion. He leaned back in the chair,pinching the bridge of his nose,then his eyes widened and he sat bolt upright. A long forgotten memory drifting into his thoughts. When he had taken Janie to a stage show on aviators and aviatrix,Janie had been enthralled,especially with one pilot in particular. "Of course!" He whispered. "How could I forget! She loved the name Amelia!" He looked down at his younger daughter. "And I agreed! I agreed because it was a fantastic pilot's name," he took a deep shuddering breath and his lips twitched.. "Your mother has a hand in naming you after all! Well,little Missy,you have a name now,too. You are Amelia Jane Tracy, now if I can just figure out one for your brother,I can go register you,and go home. But,first, kiddo's we have your mother's funeral to get through."

He looked down at himself,lifted his hand to his stubbly jawline and ran it across his chin. "Hmmm, I need a shower and shave and you three little monkeys need a bath." Scott stood and strode across the room,fetching from his newly purchased supplies, a white plastic baby bath,baby body wash,2 dresses,and a long sleeved top and trousers,a pack of diapers and a change of clothes for himself. He juggled them all into the bathroom,coming back and moving the triplets in their seats,into the bathroom,too. He looked from the babies to the bath and supplies and grimaced.

"I hope at least one of you likes this as much as your Uncle Gordon used to, if you take after Uncle Alan,then I'm sunk!"

He grimaced again,remembering his youngest brother and his hatred of baths. He placed the baby bath in the main bath. He then turned and knelt down, stripping each baby down to the diaper. Scott paused and considered,

" This could get very messy," he reasoned.

he lifted the hem of his bed shirt and pulled it over his head, leaving him in just a pair of sleep shorts. He filled the baby bath with warm soapy water,and picked up little Sky,removed her diaper and placed her in the water. He bit his lip,he waited for the screaming to start, silence was his reward, he looked at Sky,the baby just lay there quietly. Scott couldn't believe it,he grabbed the sponge and quickly bathed Sky,she didn't make one murmur. He lifted her out,fastened a fresh diaper,swaddled her in a fluffy white towel and placed her back in her seat.

"One down,two to go," he muttered,as he emptied and refilled the bath.

He lifted Buddy,stripped the diaper off and put him into the clean water,as the little boy went in,he whimpered loudly. "Oh,no!" Scott thought,grabbing the sponge and starting to rub soap over the baby. All of a sudden,Buddy's whimpers stopped. Scott smiled. "Two down,one to go, so far so good. He went to lift Buddy out,intending to wrap him in another towel,as he did so,a fountain of liquid hit him in the face. "Urgh! Thanks Buddy, guess that won't be the last time you christen me,huh." He fastened a new diaper on. "There you go,Bud," He wrapped him snug in the towel and returned him to his seat,grabbing another towel to dry himself off. "Good thing I'm going in the shower later," he mused.

Once again he refilled the bath. He picked up Amelia,removed her diaper and placed her in the water. He regretted it,ear piercing wails filled the bathroom,as Amelia wailed at the top of her lungs,screwing up her little features. Scott grabbed the sponge and started to wash her. Unlike her siblings,this didn't soothe her in the slightest,if anything it made her scream even more.

"Hell!" Scott exclaimed. "God help me! Virgil's moods and grouchiness,Alan's temper and hatred of water! In one child! I don't think I'll survive this!"

He grabbed her out of the water,immediately her roars softened to whimpers,he applied the clean diaper,then he wrapped her up too. He made sure they were all buckled and secure,crossed the bathroom and jumped in the shower,hurriedly applying shower gel and lathering it up all over, and rubbing shampoo into his ebony hair. He grabbed the shower head and started rinsing the soap off. He felt like it was a race against time to complete showering before one of them started to whimper.

Time was on his side this morning reigned. He poked his head out to check on them,all three lay there looking sweet and very quiet. He towelled himself dry, got dressed,then tackled dressing the triplets in onesies,slipping the dresses over the girls heads and arms and adding socks, they were done,then slipping Buddy into his top and trousers and put socks on his feet. Scott felt a sense of elation. There he'd done it! Now they were all ready to go. Ah,but, he'd promised he'd call John back hadn't he? He moved the babies back into the living room,sat down on the chair by the bed, placed a lullaby light toy between them.

He switched his comm on,and lifted his wrist. "John Tracy from Scott Tracy, come in, John."

"John Tracy receiving you,Go ahead,Scott,you ready to talk now?"

Scott looked at John. John stared back at him.

"Well,the least you could do,Scott,is introduce me to my niece."

Scott looked at John,with a carefully schooled blank expression on his face. "Sure thing,Johnny! Which one?"

"Which one,what?"

"Which niece do you want to meet first. Sky or Amelia?"

"Sky or Amelia?"

"Now stop behaving like a parrot,John,copying everything I say. It's a simple enough question,you have two nieces here,Sky and Amelia, which one do you want to meet first?"

"What the...Twins?..."

Scott carefully turned the watch so John could see only one of the babies. "Johnny,meet your niece,Sky." He carefully turned the watch to face Amelia, "this is the one you've already seen, John, meet Amelia,"

"Twin Daughters,eh,Scott, Tracy girls? Or are they Blakes?"

"Tracy." Scott said, "Janie died having them,John, she never got to call them anything. I've had to choose their names. Sky Lucille,and Amelia Jane...,"

"When are you going to tell Dad,Scott? You are so lucky we had an emergency call earlier. He's worried sick that you're going to do something stupid,after all,we all know how much you loved Jane."

"Tell him I've been in touch,and I'm okay,I'll call him tonight after the funeral, now John...are you sitting down? Because I've someone else here who wants to meet you."

"What?"

Scott moved the watch to the right revealing Buddy, "say hello to your nephew!"

"Triplets!" John's mouth dropped open. "You haven't told me his name!"

"He doesn't have an official one yet, can't think of one. He goes by Buddy at the moment,the name the nurses gave him."

"Remember when you were young,you said your son would be called after your hero Chuck Yeager,what's wrong with that?"

"Chuck... John,you're brilliant..."

"Thank you for finally noticing."

"Charles Yeager Tracy...yes! Fits with the rest of us Tracy boys too. John I could kiss you."

"Urgh! Thank the stars I'm off the planet,then!"

"It'll wait...John,meet your nephew Charles then."

"Hello,Charlie! Your Great Grandma sure is going to love the fact she's gone from zero great grand babies to three overnight! Heaven help you,Scott,when she finds out."

Scott blanched, "Good grief! She'll go overboard won't she?"

"Yes!" John laughed. "This'll be one of the only times I'll be truly grateful to be up here! Grandma in smother mode smothering our resident smother hen, and,oh,to be a fly on the wall,when you tell Dad! I can't wait to hear that!"

"Have to admit,I can't say I'm looking forward to that part!"

"Uh-oh! Call coming in,gotta go, John out!"

Scott sat back and glanced at the clock. Where had the time gone? Time to feed the babies again and then he'd have to go. It was going to be so very,very hard to leave the trio here,but funerals were no place for babies,or children,he'd been nearly ten when his own mother died and all too well he remembered the bewilderment and keening loss he and his little brothers had gone through,and though his babies were just that..babies, he wouldn't put them through all that traumatic tension,no one was going to make his babies feel guilty for the death of their mama. His jaw tightened,thinking of jane's only remaining relative,her father Roger Blake. He had made it crystal clear,he wanted nothing to do with Scott or the children after today was over. The man blamed the children for Janie's death,and also Scott for getting her pregnant in the first place. He didn't care that Scott hadn't known about the babies at all,it was only an excuse as the man had never liked Scott in the first place. Scott's fists clenched. The man had also gone ballistic over the fact Jane had named Scott as her executor and the babies guardian. Scott was so glad Janie had done so,he got the distinct feeling that left to him,the babies would have been split up and adopted out,never to be seen again.

Scott scowled, he would die,before a Tracy went into foster care,he hadn't helped battle to keep his brothers out of care twenty years ago,for his children to go there now.

His musings were interrupted by a knock on the suite door,and he strode across to answer it. He had hired two sitters from the hotel Nanny Service to take care of the triplets while he was gone. He opened the door to find two young women in their early twenties,who showed him their hotel ID cards. He ushered them in,and showed them where everything was,introduced them to the babies and explained their schedules,where he was going and when he'd be back. He then slipped his suit jacket,and thick black,wool overcoat on and with a lingering glance at the drowsy infants,he slipped through the door and into the adjacent elevator. He punched the ground floor button and leaned back against the wall. His stomach was churning with nerves(not a feeling Scott was used to.) who knew it would be so hard to leave the babies? He quickly ran through his schedule in his mind. First stop,the funeral parlour for his private viewing. After that,the public viewing, then an hour after that, the funeral service. For two cents,he'd bolt back upstairs and not go! He hated funerals. He had loathed them since he was ten. But he owed it to Janie,and to their children to attend. And he was damned if Roger was going to think he had scared Scott off! Unthinkable.

**Thanks for reading x**


End file.
